


Hetalia VS Hannibal: Yandere Hannibal Characters X Reader X Various 1p/2p

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hannibal (TV), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Yandere, ect - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) went to a school called World Academy. It was a secret school that reteaches the Countries of the world.Those are the 1p and 2ps. She is now the one that brings them together. When they are revealed to the world she leaves and goes to the FBI. There she is forced to see a psychiatrist.Hannibal falls into an obsessive love with her and so does Will. Now she must deal with that and her all the guys who like her from World Academy.It does not help that she is practically immortal and been around three thousand years!





	

(Name's) POV) 

I woke up to my alarm clock. I hit it groaning! Fuck alarm clocks! What country invited them? So I can call them so I can bitch at them. They don't deserve to hear from me though. I get up and look at the paper. It is running the same things for the last month. Countries have personifications. So yeah I left. I had worked keeping peace between the good 1p countries and bad 2ps. I now live on my own instead at world academy. I am also starting my new job today. Though there were regulations I had to go over and everything. I'm normally an easy going person but I couldn't sleep last night and it's to fucking early in the morning 

I haven't worked a job like this since... ever! I was practily raised by the countries. So I don't know anything else but there craziness. Speaking of them. I get a call from America. My phone playing American idoit. 

"Hello America." I groan.

It was far too early... and of course he was a ball of energy.

"Yo sup my dudettee! I need to ask you a small tiny tiny favour... could you please ask England not to kill me?"

"What did you do... or More importantly what did Trump do!" I ask. 

"Well Iggy's Queen kind of made a promise to the UK to make me a colony again! And I am afraid now since Trump is going to be President she will keep that promise!" He whines. 

"You shouldn't of let him run for president then Alfie." I tell him using his human's name nickname. 

"I couldn't it's in his right as the law!" He tells me. 

"I know..." I sigh. "I will talk with him after work. Bye America!"

I hang up. Even though I left I am still friends with them. 

Although apperently now also I needed to see a psychiatrist so that they know I'm not insane and that I'm in the proper state of mind for the job. I'm glad no one knows my assocation with the countries they are a pain to deal with. But it would be worse if they knew. I would never get peace again!

And that's what I need, peace... I tried as hard as I could but they would still fight. I get in my Ferreia that Italy and Romano bought me last Christmas. It was (F/C) custom made for me. I make it to working parking my baby and heading in. I was to report to Jack Crawford's office. To meet my new Psychiatrist. 

I sighed as I took a breath as I reached the door to his office. Of course I was nervous about this... I let the breath out and knocked.

(Jack's pov)

I hear the knock knowing it is (Name), she is early. Which is good since I get to spend more time with her. She is the best person we have for the job. She worked around the world most of her adult life. She also knows seventeen languages and how to read and write twenty. I let her in she is breath taking as always. Though she did tend to forget at times but that happens when one has to remember so much for their job. I smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Good morning Agent Crawford." She says starting to bow but stops blushing. "Sorry! I was in Japan before coming here and I still am use to that."

"It's alright (Name)." I said as she smiled and blushed embarrassed still. 

"Feels like I have been in Japan for the last twenty years." She laughs. "He- I mean that place grows on you!" 

"Of course it does. So where were you born? You left that out on your resseme." I ask.  

"I was born in Britti- Britan sir." She says.

I raised an eye brow at her stutter bht perhaps she was just nervous. I nodded as I looked over her papers again.

"You been to every country in the world." I say impressed. "Fluent in seventeen languages. Three of them agent languages. And can read and write in twenty. No birth records though?"

She shrugged. "When I was born the records got all screwed up... I really need to get that fixed but my birthday is (physical age)."

"Alright." I tell her. "What do you want you emergency contact to be?" 

"I-I have known my family died a very long time ago." She says. "My friends are all around the world so they are not the best for it." 

I nod sadly. She didn't have a family and she has lived for so long. I picked up a piece that said confeditial. I was curious so I looked at it. It was a short sumarry on her job. She worked with the personifications of the countries!?! That was something new and that made sense of why she knew many languages. I looked at it a bit shocked before I heard the office door open and close as a cough broke us of our thoughts.


End file.
